Devils Puppy
by DevilsPuppy
Summary: Durch eine Verkettung von Umständen landet Raider eine S.H.I.E.L.D Agentin im Untergrund versteck von Loki.Sie nimmt dort unter dessen Einfluss immer mehr die Form eines loyalen Schoßhündchens an. Loki x Ofc Clint x Natascha
1. Intro

" Augen auf, mein kleiner Welpe. " Mein Kopf fühlt sich voll an, ganz so als ob sich dort oben noch jemand anders eingenistet hä wollte eine Hand heben doch dein Arm sich nicht bewegen. Aus meiner Ausbildung bei S.H.I.E.L.D weist ich noch das ich nach einer Ohnmacht die während einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den gegnerischen Truppen und dem eigenen Team hervorgerufen wurde immer erst auf Bestätigung deines Teams warten musst. Ich versuche den Mund zu Öffnen und den Namen eines Teammitglieds auszusprechen. Doch Meiner Kehle entkommt kein Ton Sie fühlt sich an wie Sandpapier. Das einzige was meiner Kehle entrinnt ist ein erbärmliches Krächzen. "Öffne deine Augen, erbärmliches Weib! " Die Stimme in meinen Kopf ist bedrohlich lauter geworden. Da mir nichts anderes übrigbleibt als der Forderung Folge zu leisten, entscheide ich mich die Augen zu öffnen. Mein Kopf fängt mit der plötzlichen Helligkeit meiner Umgebung heftig an zu pochen, und ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Nach dem sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben bin ich bereit mich umzusehen. Das erste was ich sehe sind Halogenlampen die den Raum beleuchten in dem ich mich befinde. Es scheint mir eine Art Labor zu sein. Den um mich herum laufen Menschen in weißen Kitteln herum. Doch diese Leute sind möglicher Weise nicht die wahre Bedrohung. Erst jetzt bemerke ich das ich auf dem Boden liege mit dem Rücken an eine der Plastikwände gelehnt. Als ich mich daran machst hektisch aufzustehen werde ich auf eine Gestalt die zwischen den durchsichtigen Plastik Bändern die als Tür dienen hindurch Schaut aufmerksam. " Bleib wo du bist. Oder ich sehe mich gezwungen dich wieder ins Reich der Träume zu schicken, und dieses Mal werden das Alpträume werden."Wie oft mich Fury schon mit so einem Ton zurechtgestutzt hatte. Doch Fury war im Vergleich zu diesem Mann nahezu warmherzig. Aus Berichten über diesen Mann weißt ich das er ziemlich grausam sein konnte. Er hatte in weniger als 24 Stunden mehr als zehn Leute umgebracht, und er hatte mehr als nur einen unserer Leute unter Kontrolle. Ich nehme mir für einen Moment Zeit mir diesen Mann genauer anzuschauen. Er ist mir nun auf kurze Distanz näher gekommen, und steht nun direkt vor kann ihn in dem hellen Halogenlicht ziemlich gut sehen. Er trägt eine Lederhose, ein grünes Hemd, darüber eine Lederrüstung und Stiefel. Um mich besser Mustern zu können hat er sich hingehockt, ich kannst ihm jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig ins Gesicht sehen. Doch das einzige auf das ich mich konzentrieren kann sind seine Smaragd Grünen Augen, welche Regelrecht durch mich hindurch Zuschauern Scheinen. Langsame neigt er den Kopf zur Seite, und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Bevor ich auch nur zucken konnte hatte er mich schon an den Haaren gepackt und auf die Füße gezerrt. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien in jenem Moment ein fast wahnsinniges Grinsen. Welches mein Herz zum Jagdgalopp antrieb. Er will die Hand offensichtlich nicht aus meinen Haaren lösen. Stattdessen verstärkte er den zug an dem Haaren noch zusätzlich so das ich mich auf Zehenspitzen stellen muss um dem Druck auszuweichen, was aber nur zur Folge hat das er ohne Vorwarnung loslässt. sacke ruckartig zurück auf meine Füße zurück aber das scheint ihm nicht genug zu sein denn ich kann seiner Hand die wieder nach meinen Haaren geift nur knapp ausweichen. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wird immer breiter. Er schien an dem ganzen einen Mortzspaß zu haben. Doch dieser Spaß schien ihm Recht schnell zu vergehen als ich einfach seinem Griff ausweiche und mit vollem Tempo den kleinen Korridor zwischen Kabeln und Messgeräten entlang stürme. Der große Raum in dem ich eben war endet in einen deutlich schmaleren Korridor. Doch bevor ich auch nur die Hälfte des Korridors hinter mir gelassen hatte, da prallte ich auch schon an etwas hartem ab und landete auf meinem Hintern. Mir wird kurz schwarz vor Augen ,und ich musste den Reflex ,mir mit einer Hand an den Kopf zu fassen, mit aller Macht unterdrücken. Weil das was ich eben für eine Wand gehalten hatte eingentlich nur die Brust vom grün Auge war. Welcher mich nun mit seinem persönlichen Todesblick bedachte. "Wage es nicht noch einmal vor mir weg zu laufen. Das bringt euch niederen Wesen doch eh nichts. Man kann nicht vor einem Gott fliehen. " er hatte währenddessen die Spitze seines Speeres vor meinen Augen hin und her bewegt, ganz so als ob er mich damit Hypnotisieren wollte. Als er beim Ende seines Satzes angekommen war ließ er die Spitze einfach gegen mein Brustbein Sinken, er hatte die Tatsache dass ich eh schon am Boden liege einfach ignoriert und drückte mit dem Ding weiter auf den Boden. Ich nahm seinen strengen Blick war, welche mich zwanghaft an den eines wütendes Herrchens erinnerte welcher gerade dabei war seinem ungehorsamen Welpen auszuschimpfen. "ich erinnere dich also an ein wütendes Herrchen?" Seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen bei diesen Worten, und auch seine Stimme wurde bedrohliche leise. Trotz der mehr oder weniger ernsten Lage konntest ich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Beim Anblick meiner belustigt gekräuselten Lippen schienen seine Augen erst richtig Feuer zu fangen. Er packte mich am Kragen der S.H.I.E.L.D Uniform und drückte mich gegen die nächste Wand. "Und auch noch lustig findest du es wenn du unbedingt das böse Hündchen spielen willst? " Ich hatte in weniger als 20 Sekunden herausgefunden was er damit meinte. Den das Büschel Haare an meinem Hinterteil zu ignorieren war wirklich eine Aufgabe für sich, er hatte mir nicht nur eine buschige Rute angezaubert sondern auch ein paar flauschige Hundeohren thronten nun auch meinen Kopf. Mein verwirrtes Gesicht schien ihn köstlich zu unterhalten. Jedenfalls hatte sich seine wütende Grimasse wieder in ein Mildes Lächeln verwandelt. Ich empfand dieses Lächeln als weitaus weniger bedrohlich als das manische Grinsen welches er mir immer Vorher gezeigt hatte. Ohne mein Zutun fing der Hundeschwanz langsam an hin und her zu wedeln. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde wieder breiter, und er fing leise an zu lachen. Das fand ich nun weniger lustig. Und wie aus Reflex stoppte das Wedeln ,und die Ohren legten sich eng an meien Kopf an. Doch diese Veränderungen schienen ihn kaum zu beeindrucken ganz im Gegenteil er fing regelrecht an zu brüllen vor lachen. "Ist der Welpe nun böse auf sein Herrchen ? Ohh ich weiß schon wer sich gerade eine Stunde an der Kette verdient hatt." Das hörte sich in meinen Puschelohren nicht gut an. Er pakte mich kurzer hand an den hundeohren(welche sehr wohl gemerkt FESTGEWACHSEN sind) und zerrte mich nun weiter über den Gang zurück bis kurz vor eine Treppe. Wo er endlich halt machte . Er verpaste mir einen odendlichen Schlag mit dem griff seines Speer ähnlichen Stabes ,und der darauf folgende Tritt brachten mich endgültig zu noch Sternchen sehend merkte ich kaum das er einen Leder Riehen von seiner Rüstung zog und mir diesen wie ein Halsband um den Hals zubinden. Ketten an der wand schien ich auch übersehen zu haben jedenfalls kettete er mich tatsächlich wie einen Hund griff nach meinem Kinn und zwang mich so in seine Augen zu sehen. "Ich werde später noch einmal nach meinem Hündchen sehen,und wenn du ganz brav bist dann kommst du vielleicht auch ein Leckerlie" Ich konnte das hämische Grinsen Förmlich hören,aber die angst nun ganz allein an eine wand Gekettet auf die rückkehr von diesem Monster warten zu müssen beunruhigte mich doch sehr. Und so konnte ich ein kurzen und leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. als er mir den Rücken zu kehrte. "Bitte nicht." Ich hörte ihn nur noch lachen.


	2. Böses Hündchen !

An eine Sache erinnere ich mich immer noch recht klar...Es war verdammt kalt da unten,aber ich kann heute nicht mehr genau sagen wie lang man mich hat da sitzen kann nur vermuten das ich dort mehrere Stunden oder vielleicht auch einen ganzen Tag an der Kette gesessen haben musste. Da der Boden sehr kalt war, wollte ich mich nicht unbedingt hinsetzen , also hatte ich mich halb Knienden die Wand gelehnt und war so verdammt auf jemanden zu warten der mich wieder befreien wü ich bei näherer Betrachtung meiner Umgebung allerdings Beinahe komplett aus schloss. Alle um mich herum hatten blaue , ausdruckslose ging seiner Arbeit nach ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen,ich hatte leider während meiner Schulzeit nicht wirklich in Physik und Naturwissenschaften aufgepasst deshalb konnte ich nicht wirklich sagen was man hier genau veranstaltete, und um ehrlich zu sein war es mir auch egal den ich hatte andere Probleme.

Mein „Herrchen" schien sich nämlich gerade zu erbarmen mal nach mir zu sehen,doch dieses mal war er nicht wurde dieses mal von einem etwas kleineren Agenten begleitet, welcher gerade dabei war ihm irgendwelche Pläne zu erläutern.Für einen Moment dachte ich , dass ich nun völlig den verstand verloren hatte aber meine Augen spielten mir keinen wenn ich mir dies Nachhinein gesehen sehr wünschte . Direkt vor mir Bauten sich doch tatsächlich gerade Herrchen und Agent Clint Barton auf! Verdammt ich sollte endlich mal nach dem richtigen Namen fragen und aufhören diesen Freak „Herrchen" zu nennen,dass kommt auf die Dauer doch irgendwie komisch rüber. Aber zurück zum wesentlichen : Was zum Henker machte Cli- ich meine Agent Barton hier ?! Mal davon abgesehen das er Keller über alles Hasste ! So wie ich ihn kannte wollte er lieber höher gelegene Plätze für sich beanspruchen um den perfekten Überblick zu haben.

Doch Clint schien seine Umgebung nicht im geringsten wahrzunehmen , denn sein Blick war die gesamte Zeit bei seinem Gesprächspartner. Dieser blieb direkt vor mir stehen und betrachtete mich aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Sir?"

Offensichtlich hatte Clint den Vortrag beendet und erwartete nun eine Meinung von seinem Vorgesetzen. Dieser drehte sich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Zügen zu ihm um."Sag mir Agent Barton. Erinnerst du dich noch an den ungezogenen Hund von dem ich dir erzählt habe?" Er nickte und sah zu mir herunter. "Nun sitzt sie hier und wartet darauf das ich sie von der Kette lasse aber..." Er schaute nun direkt in meine Augen, eine Hand begann langsam an einer Strähne von meinen roten Haaren herum zuspielen. „Sie würde dieses Privileg in ihrem momentanen Zustand nicht zu schätzen wissen,aber keine Sorge ich werde dich gewiss nicht mehr ohne Beachtung hier Schmoren lassen, da ich deine Verwandlung zu meinem g_eliebten_ Haustier mit ansehen möchte."

Er löste die Kette von der Wand und sah mich auffordernd an.

„So und nun wirst du wie ein braves Hündchen Beifuß gehen."Ich folgte ihm die ersten schritte , doch er bleib unvermittelt stehen und dann gab es einen heftigen Ruck an der Leine der mir kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er stellte mir ein Bein so das ich erneut zu Boden konnte danach einen Tadelnden Blick seinerseits auffassen.

„Aber, aber!Seid wann können Hunde auf zwei Beinen Laufen ? Du wirst mir natürlich auf allen vieren folgen." Ok ich glaube ihr wisst selbst wie man sich in solchen Momenten fü jedenfalls fühlte die Scharmesröte auf meinen Wangen brennen. Erneut baute sich in mir das vertraute Gefühl von Wieder willen erniedrigender als das konnte es nicht viel Zeit zum überlegen gab er mir nicht,denn er nahm nicht im geringsten Rücksicht sonder er Zerrte mich einfach über den kalten und stellenweise rauen Steinboden. Durch das plötzliche abschneiden meiner Atemwege in Panik versetzt versuchte ich mich aufzurichten und dem unerbittlichem Zug nachzugeben. Das hatte allerdings nur zur folge das er sich nun mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen zu mir umdrehte, und ich hatte gerade Luft geholt da stieß ich diese auch schon in einem heißerem Keuchen wieder aus. Er setzte sich auf eine der Stein Stufen ,Vergrub seine eine Hand in meinen Haaren und zerrte mich mit einem Ruck über seinen Schoß.

Er holte mit einer Hand aus und Zog mir diese einmal Kräftig über den blieb nichts anderes über als vor Schreck , Schmerz und Verwirrung zu beließ es nicht bei einem Schlag. Bei jedem einzigen Aufschlag seiner Hand auf meinem Hinterteil Jaulte ich auf wie ein geprügelter Hund, irgendwann wimmerte ich um Vergebung nach weiteren Schlägen schluchzte ich nur noch. Nach Zehn Minuten war er endlich zum Entschluss gekommen ich hätte seine Nachricht verstanden . Er drehte mich auf seinem Schoß auf den Rücken sodass ich ihn zwangsweise ansehen musste.

„Hoffentlich wird dir dies eine Lehre sein,damit sich das hier nicht wiederholen wenn ich sagen muss das du ein Hübsches Hinterteil hast...Für eine Sterbliche."

Wieder dieses Bösartige Grinsen, wie gern ich es ihm in diesem Moment aus dem Gesicht gekratzt hätte. Aber mein Schmerzender Hintern erinnerte mich an die Konsequenzen solcher Taten.

Er wischte mit dem Daumen eine Träne fort, und dieses mal folgte ich ihm Sofort auf allen vieren.

Ich hatte keine große ahnung Wo wir hin gingen . Es war mir auch völlig war viel zu beschäftigt den Schmerz in meinem immer noch Brennenden Hinterteil zu Ignorieren .Ein leises Stöhnen konnte ich allerdings trotzdem nicht unterdrü hingegen schien sich jedoch Köstlich über meine Bemühungen zu amüsieren. Ich wäre beinahe weiter gekrochen wenn er mir´nicht mir einem kleinen Zug an der Kette klar gemacht hätte das ich stehen bleiben Öffnete eine Tür und lotzte mich in ein kleines und ziemlich karges auf ein Bett , eine Kommode und einem großen Schrank mit Spiegelwand war das Zimmer Komplett leer. Hinter einer angrenzenden Tür vermutete ich ein Badezimmer oder so etwas ähnliches. Er schloss die Tür , kaum das ich über die Schwelle gekrbelt war.

„So wirst du erst einmal bleiben. Bis ich dich wieder an meine Seite hohle."

Er ging mit mir herüber zum Bett und band die kette am Fuß des Bettes fest. Meine Wenigkeit war viel zu müde um sich darum zu kü betrachtete das Bett für wenige Sekunden . Doch ich war mir sicher er würde es mir nicht erlauben es mir bequem zu hatte meinen Fragenden Blick wahrgenommen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst auf dem Boden schlafen!Dein Körbchen musst du dir erst noch verdienen"

Mein Herrchen scheint es zu genießen mich zu erniedrigen,aber was bleibt mir denn nun über?

Sein Blick schlich sich einmal an meinem komplettem Körper auf und jetzt fiel mir auf das meine SHELD uniform an den knien zerrissen warm, und meine knie von schürfwunden geziert wurden.


	3. Ein gewaltiges Eigentor Lemon

Es dauerte nicht lange bis zu seinem nächsten dieses mal sollte ich ihn komplett anders erleben als die anderen beiden dieses mal Betrat er den Raum rücksichtsvoll leise , schloss die Tür . Ich hatte seine Strafe für meinen Letzten ungehorsam nicht vergessen , wie denn auch auf meinem Hinterteil war jeder Farbton von Lila und Blau vertreten den es so geben konnte, und da ich mal von meinem Bruder ein S&M Buch geschenkt bekommen habe wusste ich das solche „Herrchen" von ihrem Tierchen verlangten das sie bei ihrer Anwesenheit irgend eine Position einnehmen würden , also dachte ich mir das es vielleicht ratsam wäre das selbe zu tun. Zwar hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer in was für eine Position man sich da so schmeißen sollte?

Deshalb nahm ich einfach das erste was mir in den Sinn kam nämlich : auf alle Viere und den Kopf gesenkt halten. Einige Sekunden vergingen bis plötzlich einer seiner Füße am Rande meines Sichtfeldes erschien , und ich den leicht Melodischen klang seiner Stimmer vernehmen konnte.

„Braves Hündchen!Zumindest hast du verstanden das man vor seinem Gott nieder knien sollte wenn er den Raum betritt, wieder ein Zeichen das du eine hervorragende Hündin abgeben genau zu sein wirst du ab heute an _meine _Hündin sein. Hast du das verstanden ?" Was bleibt einem den da noch über ? Das dieser Kerl kräftig einen an der Waffel hat muss ich an diesem Punkt glaube ich nicht mehr erwähnen oder ? Von wegen Gott!

„Es gibt für mich nun einen Gott und ich bin mir sicher der Führt sich nicht auf wie ein Dilettantischer Kasper !"

Damit hatte ich ganz klar ein großes Eigentor geschossen, denn eine Solche Beleidigung lies er nicht so einfach auf sich durch ein Wunder rissen die Ketten und er schleifte mich an den Haaren rüber in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Nachdem er die Tür aufgerissen hatte warf er mich einfach auf die Kalten Fliesen."Zieh dich aus."-„Was?! Warum ?" Es waren nicht seine Worte allein die mir angst machten, nein allein der klang seiner Stimme lies in mir Panik aufwallen." . ! Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen mach es oder ich muss nachhelfen und dann wird dein Körper nicht mehr so Ansehnlich bleiben , habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt ?"

Ja das hatte er, sogar über deutlich. Aber ausziehen ? Direkt vor ihm?Warum Sollte ich . Ich meine Sex hatte ich dank meines Jobs und meiner Überzeugungen bisher ja noch nie gehabt. Und als ob er meine Gedanken hätte lesen können fing er in diesem Moment an zu grinsen,Und egal wie böse ich ihn jetzt auch anstarrte das Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Ich kam nicht drumherum von ihm zurück zu zucken als er sich direkt über mich stellte. Meine Reaktion brachte ihn noch mehr zum Lachen. Er umfasste mit einer Hand meinen Kiefer und Zwang mich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Belustigung aber auch Wut und Lust wieder, und Gerade diese Mischung trieb mir den Terror tief in die reinem Instinkt versuchte ich vor meinem Unheilbringendem Angreifer zurückzuweichen , was allerdings nur zur Folge hatte das ich nun dicht an der Wand zusammen gekauert saß. Er betrachtete mich für einen Kurzen Moment und griff dann wieder nach meinen Haaren. Doch dieses mal war ich schneller. Ich konnte seinem Griff ausweichen und rannte an ihm vorbei zur Tü hatte ich die Rechnung ohne mein Halsband und ohne die Ketten gemacht. Er hatte den knapp einen Meter langen Rest der Kette immer noch in der Hand. Und so kam es das ich plötzlich mit einem enormen Ruck nach hinten flog, und wieder einmal auf meinem Eh schon schmerzendem Hinterteil landete. Aber das war nicht mein größtes Problem, eher der jenige der für den Schmerz verantwortlich war.

Den besagtes Herrchen Thronte nun wieder über mir und dieses mal würde er seine Drohung wahr machen. Das konnte man in seinem Gesicht einer versteckten Tasche seiner Lederrüstung zog er einen kleinen Wurfdolch . Im selben Moment schnürte er mir die Luft mit dem Halsband ab indem er die Kette immer höher zog. Das nächste was ich zu spüren bekam war seine Hand die den Reißverschluss meiner Uniform herunter zu zerrte mich wieder auf die Knie , um dann mit dem Dolch meine Uniform am Rücken auf zuschneiden. Meine Proteste wurden nur mit einem Ruck an der Kette riss mir den kläglichen Rest meiner Kleidung vom Oberkörper und entblößte dabei meinen BH welchen er auch nach Kurzerhand entfernte.

So saß ich nun da , mit nackten Brüsten vor einem Größenwahnsinnigen Psycho der sich mein „Herrchen" Schimpft. Als ich versuchte meine Brust mit meinen Armen zu überdecken wurde er erneut etwas grober mit mir. Er packte meine Arme mit der einen Hand und schob mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand . Ich konnte ein erschrecktes Keuchen nicht verhindern als er für seine Verhältnisse Sanfte Bisse über meinen Nacken zu lies meine Arme wieder los und strich langsam über meine linke Wange. Seine Bisse verstärkten sich nun merklich und mittlerweile hinterließen seine Bisse Spuren, aber jedes mal wenn er die Zähne wieder aus meinem Nacken zog leckte er über die kleine auch ja keinen einzigen Tropfen Blut zu Hand war weiter gewandert und strich nun meine Schenkel hoch und runter, während er nun langsam an meinem Ohr knabberte und mir dabei zuflüsterte „Mach es mir doch nicht so ist ja schon beinahe langweilig."-Zu einfach?So so er Wollte also eine Herausforderung? Die konnte er haben .

Er hatte beinahe zu ende Gesprochen da hatte das Teufelchen in meinem Kopf das Engelchen schon Gefesselt und Geknebelt in eine Ecke geworfen und übernahm nun die hatte vor ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu fing ich vorsichtig an an seinem Ohr zu kauen bis ich ein Leises Knurren als Antwort lies die Kette los ,griff stattdessen meine Haare und zerrte meinen Kopf in den senkte seine Lippen auf meine und ich lies ihn einfach Kuss war besitzergreifend und nicht was man als sanft bezeichnen wü das war nicht meine musste den Kuss widerwillig Lösen weil ich als normaler Mensch natürlich auch hin und wieder Luft hohlen musste. Er hatte ein leicht Sadistisches Grinsen auf den Lippen .Denn er wusste das er Gewonnen hatte.

„Schon gut , schon Gut ich ergebe mich...Fürs erste!" Spätestens Jetzt hatten wir beide die Beherrschung und die Geduldet verloren er lies mich wieder aufstehen nur um dann mit mir durch die immer noch offene Badezimmer Tür auf das Bett zustürzen. Schon auf der Hälfte des Weges hatte ich den Kläglichen erst meiner Uniform seine Rüstung war Deutlich widerspenstiger .Ich fummelte mehrere Minuten an seiner Brustplatte herum bekam sie aber dann doch irgendwie hatte mich dabei Amüsiert beobachtete und half nun ein wenig mit seiner Magie lies seine Sachen einfach verschwinden,so was er komplett entblößt vor mir stand.

Nun hatte sich das Engelchen in meinem Kopf doch wieder Befreien können und es schrie gerade mit aller macht gegen den Roten Nebel in meinem Kopf an . _Verflucht NEIN das ist falsch -!NEIIIIIN du könntest von ihm schwanger werden und es ist Unprofessionell mit dem Feind zu Schlafen!-UNPROFESSIONELL?!ICH FICK DICH GLEICH UNPROFESSIONELL -Allerdings_ war das Teufelchen einfach lauter , und die Berührungen von ihm zu schön als das ich Jetzt hätte aufhören kö Weiter machen!Er drängte mich immer weiter auf die Bettkante zu bis ich rücklings auf das Bett fiel.

„Ich glaube du hast bereits verstanden warum man mir den Spitznamen _Silberzunge_ gab? Oder soll ich es dir noch einmal genauer Demonstrieren?"Er wartete nicht einmal auf eine mir sehr gelegen kam den meine Kehle fühlte sich an als ob man sie zuschnüren wü war zum ersten mal froh darüber das er die Führung übernommen hatte, denn zum ersten mal wurde mir klar das ich durch meine Keuschheit keinen Blassen Schimmer hatte wie man einen Mann zufrieden stellt. Herrchen hingegen schien umso mehr zu Leckte nicht sofort an meinem Zentrum herum die ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte , nein er knabberte erst ein mal an der zarten Innenseite meiner Schenkel bis er dann langsam anfing das zu tun was er für richtig hielt. (Bwaaaa ich kann solche Szenen einfach nicht schrieben ! Sorry!) Er trieb mich auf diesem Weg so weit bis ich vor Lust zitternd vor ihm lag . „Soo und nun wirst du ein Braves Hündchen sein und mir diesen Gefallen erwidern , ok?"Jetzt Hielt selbst mein Teufelchen /Welches eigentlich gerade dabei war mein Engelchen Munter durch zu vögeln /inne und starrte ihn Verwirrt und Ängstlich zugleich an.

Doch meine Angst interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Er schob mich auf dem Bett auf die Knie und stellte sich wieder an die Seite des Bettes. Da ich so etwas noch nie Gemacht hatte konnte ich ihn nur Fragend ansehen. Er grinste und nahm meinen Kopf schwischen seine beiden Hände und führte meinen Mund auf seine Männlichkeit zu."Einfach in den Mund nehmen der Rest kommt von ganz allein"Augen zu und durch! Zu meinem Erstaunen war seine Männlichkeit nicht ganz so heiß wie sein Oberkörper. Er schob sich weite in meine Kehle hinein, welches mich zu einem bisher unbekanntem Problem Brachte...Wie zum Henker sollte ich den jetzt Atmen? Auf jeden Fall schluckte ich aus Reflex was ihn zum Stöhnen brachte,als ich aber versuchte den Kopf zurück zu bewegen um wieder Luft zu bekommen, verhindertet er dies in dem er seine Finger Tiefer in meinen Haaren mich so an Ort und Stelle dachte ich würde ersticken!

„Atme durch die Nase Hü ich das ganz sicher nicht aus deinem Mund entfernen werde!"Als ich seinen Rat befolgte ging es schon wieder ein ötzlich kam die Frage die beinahe meinen Verstand zurück auf den Plan gerufen hätte."Sag mir nicht ich wäre der Erste für den du das hier tust?"Ich versuchte ihm zu antworten was allerdings an ihm scheiterte. Das einzige was an meine Ohren drang war ein leises Summen, und sein Erregtes Stöhnen. Er bewegte seine Hüften einmal Kurz vorwärts und ich verstand das dies nicht ganz so einfach war wie er erst gesagt hatte.

Also Fing ich nun an meinen Kopf langsam an seiner Männlichkeit entlang zu bewegen,Ihn mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten und schaute ab und zu sah ich zu ihm hoch. Ich schien mein Teil zu erfü ötzlich fing Seine Männlichkeit an in meinem Mund zu Pulsieren, und dann wurde meine Kehle mit einem kaltem und leicht bitterem Zeug gefüllt."Schluck es alles Brav Runter Welpe!"

Ich hatte keine andere Wahl und als er mich endlich wieder los lies bekam ich prompt einen kleine Hustenanfall."Braves Hündchen" Er hatte mich zum ersten mal wirklich Gelobt! Doch das war gerade nicht das Wesentliche. Sondern meine Mitte fing mittlerweile an zu pochen,und mir war heiß. Mit einem Heißerem Lachen drückte er mich auf alle Viere auf das Bett und ich konnte nur ahnen was nun kommen würde.

„Und nun zur Hauptvorstellung des Abends." murmelte er hinter mir.

Dann schob er einen seiner Finger in mich rein nach eignen Sekunden kam noch ein Zweier hinzu.

Und dann Lachte er Grausam.

„Fandest du es nicht etwas Unzeitgemäß bis jetzt noch Jungfrau  zu sein ? Mich soll es nicht stören._Ich persönlich finde ja das Blut das perfekte Gleitmittel ist_!"

Den letzten Satz hatte er Mir ins Ohr geflüstert, und ich wäre am liebsten aus dem Bett geflüchtet!Ich wurde in der Highschool schon gewarnt das das erste mal schmerzhaft sein wü Das ich das erste mal mit einem Psychopaten haben würde hatte wohl keiner ahnen können , oder ?Aber ebenso wenig hätte er ahnen können das die SHIELD angentin die er da gefangenen genommen hatte eine der Jüngsten der ganzen Operation war mit meinen knappe 17 war ich bei SHIELD immer noch das Nesthäkchen.

Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas hartes an meinem Eingang auf und ab testete mich offensichtlich ob ich für ihn bereit das war mein Körper .

Das Fleisch ist Willig der Geist ist schwach!

Er lies mir allerdings nicht mehr die Zeit zum Protestieren, Den er Drang einfach mit einem einzigen Hartem stoß ein und er ergötze sich für einen Kurzen Moment an meinem Schmerz.

Ich kam nicht drumherum für ihn zu schreien, denn als sich dieser Schmerz in mir ausbreitete konnte ich nicht anders als Jaulen. Er lies mir einige Momente mich daran zu gewöhnen aber dann lies er eine Hand von meinem Bauch hoch zwischen meine Brüste dann schob er mich ganz langsam rückwärts und damit auch sich selbst immer weiter in mich um sich dann noch einmal aus mir zurück zu ziehen,wieder zurück zustoßen. Ich wurde wieder auf die Hand auf meinem Bauch aufmerksam den diese war Gewandert von meinen Brüsten herunter zu meinem Bauchnabel und nun zu diesem bitter süßem Punkt. Die kreisenden Bewegungen seines Fingers gepaart mit der Fülle in mir , ergaben eine Mischung die meinen Körper zum Zittern brachte das letzte was ich an diesem Abend hörte war seine Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr und die Worte.

„_Sing für mich Welpe!"_

Nach mehrere Quälenden Sekunden vertand ich was er konnte mehrere Stöhner nicht mehr zurückbeißen. Ich hörte mich tatsächlich ein wenig an als würde ich für ihn singen. Ich erreichte den Hö schien seine Befriedigung mehrere Sekunden nach mir zu Erreichen.

Ich sank in das weiche Bett und spürte seinen Körper gegen meinen und er Deckte uns noch beiläufig zu.

Und ich konnte zum ersten mal in ruhe schlafen


	4. Guten Morgen

Ich war am Nächsten Morgen allein Herrchen war schon gegangen,Wohin interessierte mich wenig. Ich versuchte an andere Dinge zu denken einfach um mich ein wenig abzulenken,auf dem Schreibtisch den ich jetzt erst entdecke stand eine Scharlach Rote Rose in einer Durchsichtigen und leicht Kristall artigen rote Rosen...Mutter hatte meiner Zwillingsschwester Scarlett immer Solche Rosen in die Haare gesteckt als wir klein waren,Scarlett-Rose und plötzlich musste ich an meine Erste Begegnung mit Clint denken und an das Letzte Treffen mit Scarlett vor wenigen Monaten.

.Es war eines der wenigen Freien Wochenenden,dieses verbrachte ich teils bei meiner Zwillingsschwester und teils mit meinem Hund im Park, Scarlett hatte sich über meinen Plötzlichen Besuch es war schon so unendlich lange her seid dem wir uns das Letzte mal gesehen hatten , um genau zu sein waren es Vier war also gerade 13 als ich einfach eines Nachts aus dem Fenster war ihre Überraschung verstä hatte all die Jahre nichts von mir Hören lassen und sie hatte irgendwann aufgehört nach mir zu hatte gedacht ich wäre Gestorben wie Mutter und unser Säufer von Vater? Den hatte das ganze einen Dreck hatte schon damals Ziemliche Gewissensbisse weil ich Scarlett damals mit ihm allein gelassen hatte. Ich war auch Drauf und dran wieder nach Hause Zurück zu kehren aber dann Traf ich auf Clint. Welcher damals auf einer Mission war.

Er beobachtete eine Gruppe von Männern dabei wie sie mich an den Haaren in einen Hinterhof Die von mir wollte war einer war gerade dabei über mich herzufallen , während ein anderer meine Arme festhielt. Ich konnte dem Kerl einen Kinnhaken mit meinem Knie verpassen, er Taumelte rückwärts und ich konnte seine Handfeuerwaffe nehmen die er in seinem Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Der Typ der gerade an meinen dreckigen Jeans herum fummelte bekam eine Kugel zwischen die Augen bei dem versuch mir die Waffe abzunehmen. Clint hatte das Ganze Geschehen vom Dach aus der Rest der Gruppe war mein Größeres hatte zwei Möglichkeiten : Entweder ich würde mein heil in der Flucht suchen oder ich könnte versuchen sie alle zu erschießen. Ich entschloss mich es bei dem einem Mord zu belassen und über die Feuerleiter auf das Dach zu flüchten. Ich hatte mich hinter einigen großen Belüftungsschächten versteckt und schaute um die Ecke um nach Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten die Waffe griffbereit und den Finger am Abzug,doch der Aufgang war ich mich wieder gegen das Kühle Metall lehnte und für einen Kurzen Moment die Augen schloss hörte ich ein leises Geräusch direkt neben öffnete die Augen Schlagartig und schaute direkt in den Lauf einer weiteren das Hämische grinsen wich aus seinem Gesicht und es nahm auch gleich alle Farbe stolperten rückwärts und gab mir damit die Zeit zu Zielen und den Abzug zu Drü Zeitgleich durchbohrte ihn einen Pfeil von vorn. Direkt durch die Linke Augenhö war zu geschockt als das ich hätte verstehen können das der Schütze mich nicht als Ziel hatte. Wie ein in Panik versetztes Reh rannte ich auf die Dachkante zu..und Sprang . Zum meinem Glück landete ich Halbwegs sicher in einem riesen Berg von Müll,mein Knöchel war allerdings trotzdem hinü musste ich mehr oder weniger vom Tatort weg humpeln.

Ich hatte gerade Zwei Menschen Erschossen, und deshalb konnte Clint mich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Er schoss mir einen Pfeil in einem Sauberen Durchschuss durch das Schlug mit dem Kopf ziemlich hart auf das Kopfsteinpflaster auf, Jedenfalls Hart genug damit ich erst in der Notaufnahme wieder zu mir kam. Clint kam mich mehrere male fand heraus das ich auf gar keinen Fall zu meiner „Familie" zurück wollte und zu meiner Überraschung verstand er meine Grü er Arrangierte für mich einen Platz in einer Militär-schule die immer nach Jungen Talenten suchte für die Armee und SHIELD. Ich machte dort meinen Abschluss und ging Schlussendlich zu SHIELD . An dem Tag meines Abschluss Balls sah ich Clint Saß in der Ersten Reihe und neben ihm eine Frau die ich hier noch nie Gesehen hatte Feuerrote Haare die in Wilden Locken ihre Schultern Herunter diesem Tag trug sie ein Grünes seiden Kleid ohne Träger, und Clint trug einen normalen Schwarzen Anzug .Ich war zwar nicht die einzige die keine Eltern mehr hatte allerdings war ich als einzige an dem Tag ganz allein. Die meisten waren bei ihren Verwandten aufgewachsen oder hatten zumindest Freunde die an diesem Besonderen Tag mit ihnen Feiern würden. Ich hatte ßer Clint und einem Guten freund von meiner Straßen zeit allerdings war Roddy zu der zeit im Jugendknast und konnte daher nicht kommen. Allerdings hatte er mir Zumindest einen Brief dann eindeckte ich Clint unter der ich konnte nicht glauben das er wegen mir gekommen hatten nur ein paar Briefe hin und her der Zeremonie strömten alle aus dem Saal .Draußen fing mich Clint mit seiner Begleitung ab.

Ich Bedankte mich bei ihm fürs kommen und auch dafür das er mich überhaupt so weit gebracht grinste nur und stellte mich Agent Romanov vor. Er fragte mich wo ich jetzt hingehen wü erzählte ihm von meinen Plänen zur National army zu gehen doch er schlug mir stattdessen vor mich bei SHIELD zu ich auch so wurde Clint über die Jahre Hinweg irgendwie zu so etwas wie einem Großen Bruder oder Mentor.

Ich war wohl so weit in meine Gedanken Versunken das ich gar nicht merkte wie die Tür aufflog und Loki sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meine Taille wickelten.

„_Guten morgen Welpe._"


	5. Ein Verdammt kaltes Bad

Autors Note

Hallo lieber/liebe Filko

Ich bedanke mich herzlichst für deine lieben Kommentare !

Welche mir immer Kraft zum weiter schreiben geben !

Ich hoffe ich kann weiter auf dich zählen!

Raiden (ja das ist auch mein eigentlicher Beiname seit Kindheitstagen bin ich die Raübertochter –! :3)

„_Guten Morgen ,Welpe. Hattest du einen erholsamen Schlaf?"_

Mir lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken als er mir diese Worte ins Ohr hatte mich gerade vom Schreck der Plötzlichen Umarmung erholt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und Seufzte.

„Ich habe mich nicht anständig vorgestellt, oder ? Mein Name ist Loki von Asgard , und ich bringe deiner Welt frohe Kunde . Ich werde euch eine Strenge Führung zukommen lassen sobald ich erst einmal König Morden wird dann ein ende haben."

Ok gerade hatten sich die Verhältnisse noch einmal geändert. Ich hatte es also nicht nur mit einem Normalen Psychopaten zu tun sondern mit einem der auch noch die Welt beherrschen will , mal ganz von dem leichten Anflug von Sadismus hatte die Du-Musst-mir-Auf-allen-vieren-Folgen Passage noch nicht vergessen! Denn meine Knie waren immer noch aufgeschürft und meine SHIELD Uniform war an den Knien zerrissen.

„Hast du nicht vor deinem König deinen Namen zu verraten ?" Er lachte, und die Vibration ging dabei auch durch meinen Körper. Wobei sich mir die Haare mein Teufelchen war offensichtlich immer noch am Steuer. Jedenfalls öffnete sich mein Mundwerk dieses mal Schneller als sonst. Und zu meiner Überraschung hatte ich auch dieses mal eine halbwegs schlagfertige Antwort parat. „Ich dachte ein Hündchen würde seinen Namen von seinem Herrchen bekommen! Aber wenn du schon darauf bestehst ,Sie können mich mit Raiden ansprechen , zwar ist das nicht mein _Richtiger _Name aber Namen sind ja bekanntlich wie Schuhe. Werden sie von dem Richtigen Getragen Passen sie! Und außerdem ist er eher ein teil von einer Art Titel der mich seid Kindheitstagen an verfolgt." - „Und dein Richtiger Name ist ?"

Gerade als ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und ein ein Soldat in SHIELD Uniform betrat den Raum. Doch meine Hoffnung auf Rettung wurde wieder einmal Brutal vertreten als Loki sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm einen seiner Killer Blicke zuwarf.

„Ich hoffe für dich das es Wichtig ist ?Siehst du nicht das ich hier Beschäftigt bin ?!" In seinen Worten rollte ein Gefährlicher Unterton mit. Gepaart mit seinem Killer blick musste er für den armen kleinen Soldaten echt Gefährlich wirken. Warte _wirken_ ? Der Typ IST gefährlich. Aber nicht mein Problem gerade. „Ja ,Sir. Doktor Selvig und Agent Hawkeye haben mich geschickt um sie zu hohlen." Was der Soldat nicht sagte , konnte man in seinen Augen sehen . Es war die Frage : und was machen sie hier mit einer SHIELD Soldatin ? Loki drückte mich noch fester an seine Brust, bedeutete dem Soldaten aber mit einem Kopf nicken das er gehen könnte. Loki vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in meinen Haaren. „Hmm ich glaube Selvig kann noch etwas genau das wird er, wir beiden werden uns jetzt ein schönes Bad gönnen!"

Mit diesen Worten Schob er mich auf die Badezimmer Tür zu. Zum zweiten mal musste ich ihm Badezimmer bestand größten teils aus Dunkel Blauen Fliesen , und kalter weißer Keramik. Also alles in allem ein irgendwie normales Bad. Das Ungewöhnliche in dem Bad waren Loki und ich. Loki hatte seine Rüstung bereits ausgezogen und war in das offensichtlich warme Wasser gestiegen. Nun sah er mich auffordernd an . Nach kurzem Zögern striff ich die kläglichen Reste meiner Uniform ab und bewegte mich langsam auf die Wanne zu. Er grinste mich wieder mit seinem Haifisch grinsen an. Aber dieses mal machte es mir nicht mehr so eine Heiden angst. Es beruhigte mich sogar ein bisschen. Es schien mir zu sagen : komm her zu mir ich beiße nicht. Und Als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte sagte er „Jetzt komm schon her zu mir , ich beiße nicht." und als ich mit einem Bein bereits im eisig kaltem Wasser stand setzte er noch leise etwas dazu, „_Außer du willst es..." _. Ich hatte mich dazu überwinden können auch mein Zweites Bein in das Eiskalte Wasser zusetzten. Wie kann man den nur freiwillig so kalt Baden?

„Na los setzt dich ins Wasser . Obwohl mir diese Aussicht auch ganz gut gefällt."

Mein Unterleib war direkt auf Augenhöhe und für ihn ein wunderbares Angriffsziel. Ich würde seine Silberzunge wohl nicht so schnell vergessen. Jedenfalls würde er dafür sorgen. Denn seine Hände glitten gerade meine Beine hoch, nur um dann kurz auf meinen Hüften zu ruhen und dann drückte er mich langsam nach unten. Als ich langsam in das kalte Wasser glitt fiel mir auf das ich ihm direkt gegen über saß. Er sah mir wieder einmal gerade Wegs in die Augen und er sah fast so aus als ob er ein Busch lesen würde das eine sehr kleine Schrift hatte. So dass er genau schauen musste um nicht in der Zeile zu verrutschen und dann wieder ganz von neuem beginnen zu müssen.

Er betrachtete mich noch eine ganze weile auf diese weise , die mir eine Gänsehaut mich nicht mehr ganz so nackt fühlen zu müssen zog ich die Beine an die Brust , und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Meinen Blick einfach auf meine Beine Gerichtet. Ich konnte sein Grinsen zwar nicht sehen aber regelrecht spüren, genauso wie ich spüren konnte das er plötzlich verschwunden war. Ich öffnete überrascht die Augen um gegen den Beckenrand zu starren. Ich lehnte mich überrascht nach vorn um mit der Hand über den Rand zu streichen an dem Loki gerade noch gelehnt dann war er auf einmal wieder da nur dieses mal war er Direkt hinter mir. Er legte seine Hände über meine Brüste und Zog mich langsam zu ihm zurück . Sodass er mich mit meinen Rücken an seine Brust drücken konnte. Ich musste ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken als er mit leichtem Druck anfing meine Brüste zu Massieren. Nach einigen Minuten Steigerte er den Druck auf meine Brü musste mir selbst den Mund zuhalten damit die verirrten Laute keinen Weg aus meiner Kehle finden würden.

Er lies seine rechte Hand nun von meiner Brust runter zu meiner Scharm konnte ihn leise in meine Haare kichern hören . Er fing nun vorsichtig an mit einem Finger kleine Kreise um meine Klitoris zu fanden die ersten Laute den Weg zwischen meinen Fingern in die Freiheit um dann an sein Ohr zu Dringen. Sie animierten ihn noch dazu noch etwas weiter zu gehen. Er schob schon fast Vorsichtig einen Finger in meine Leibesmitte um diesen dann wieder langsam rein und raus gleiten zu lassen. „Das du schon wieder so bereit bist hätte ich nicht mich soll es ja nicht stören und zu deinem Nachteil wird das sicher auch nicht. Doch bevor ich dir deine Erlösung gewähren kann... Sei ein Braves Hündchen und stöhne den nahmen von Herrchen Definitiv nicht!Ich glaube er hatte vergessen wer von uns beiden hier angefangen hatte!Er lies nun auch mit der linken Hand von meiner Brust ab und nutze sie nun dazu meine Klitoris erneut zu Massieren. Die Bewegungen in mir mir der Massage an dem kleinen Nervenbündel erzeugten eine Mischung mit der er mich immer wieder an den Rand Trieb,allerdings lies er mich nie den Höhepunkt lies diese Prozedur mehrere Minuten lang andauern Selbst als ich mehrfach angesetzt hatte. Er hatte sichtlich Spaß daran mich immer und immer wieder weiter zu treiben.

„L-Loki"Ich konnte sein Haifisch grinsen an meinem Ohr spü ganz von dem Triumph in seiner Stimme abgesehen. „Jaah. Mein kleines Hündchen ? Was ist es das du Begehrst ?"

Und wieder begann mein Unterleib unter seinen Magischen Fingern zu wollte nur noch das er Aufhört. „Bitte Loki! Ich ka- Ich kann es nicht mehr brauche Dich" Hier saß ich nun und bettelte den Gott der Lügen um Erlösung an. „aber aber! Hast du vergessen wie du mich zu nennen hast?" Mein Verstand fing an zu Rasen. Wie hatte ich ihn den genannt was wollte er . Dann Schlug es ein! „Bitte Herrchen ! Ich brauche-" Ich musste den Satz unterbrechen weil sich der erste Schlutzer den weg durch meine Brust bahnte. Aber das ich ihn mit dem Korrekten Titel angesprochen hatte schien ihm schon zu reichen. Er zog seine Finger aus mir zurück.

Er drehte mich zu sich um , und ich klammerte mich an ihn. Am Rande meines Sichtfeldes sah ich ihn sein Sadisten grinsen aufsetzen . Plötzlich drückte er mich mit seinem Oberkörper Unterwasser und Drang dabei in mich konnte sein Gesicht selbst Unterwasser noch recht Klar sehen. Der schock sowie die Kälte um mich herum veranlassten mich dazu mich zusammen zu ziehen. Meine Lungen Brannten aus dem Mangel an Sauerstoff. Und dann erbarmte er sich mich doch wieder daran teilhaben zu lassen. Er lies mich wieder auftauchen und Traf bei fast jedem Stoß einen Bestimmten Punkt . Ab einem Gewissen Zeitpunkt legte er sich nach vorn und gab mir einen Kuss auf die ich allerdings nur ganz am Rande mit bekam. Den in diesem Moment fand ich meine Erlö hatte Für ihn Gesungen. Und nun wurde es zeit Für ihn das selbe zu tun. Was er auch mehrere Minuten Später tat. Nun dieses mal Direkt in mir.

Er Blieb mehrere Minuten lang einfach nur Schwer atmend auf mir liegen und ich schloss meine Arme um ihn.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr das dieses mal...mein Samen in dir Wurzel schlagen kann. Wir sind beides Lügner , Und zusammen können wir etwas Unverzeihliches Erschaffen!Von daher ist es dir verboten unser kleines Geheimnis zu Verhindern!"Er lachte der Gedanke sein Kind in mir auszutragen lies in mir Unbehagen es war schon zu spät er lies was Wasser ab. Und stieg aus der blieb einfach sitzen. Und starrte ihn an. „Erwartest du etwa dass ich dein Kind wirklich In mir herumschleppe ?" Ihn erfreute mein Widerspruch nicht im geringsten. „Das wirst du aber Hündchen! Und jetzt wirst du aus der Wanne kommen und dich abtrocknen. Wenn du beim Sex ständig Niesen musst ist das der Liebe nicht sonderlich Zuträglich musst du wissen!"

Ich könnte diesen Mann erwürgen! aber wieder einmal hat er Recht... Irgendwie.

Nach kurzem Zögern steige ich aus der Wanne und nehme von ihm Dankend ein Handtuch entgegen. Bevor ich hätte richtig Gucken können war auch schon angezogen und Zur Tür raus.


End file.
